Two quadrilaterals are considered the same if one can be obtained from the other by a rotation and a translation. How many different convex cyclic quadrilaterals are there with integer sides and perimeter equal to 32?
$\textbf{(A)}\ 560 \qquad \textbf{(B)}\ 564 \qquad \textbf{(C)}\ 568 \qquad \textbf{(D)}\ 1498 \qquad \textbf{(E)}\ 2255$

Explanation: As with solution $1$ we would like to note that given any quadrilateral we can change its angles to make a cyclic one.
Let $a \ge b \ge c\ge d$ be the sides of the quadrilateral.
There are $\binom{31}{3}$ ways to partition $32$. However, some of these will not be quadrilaterals since they would have one side bigger than the sum of the other three. This occurs when $a \ge 16$. For $a=16$, $b+c+d=16$. There are $\binom{15}{2}$ ways to partition $16$. Since $a$ could be any of the four sides, we have counted $4\binom{15}{2}$ degenerate quadrilaterals. Similarly, there are $4\binom{14}{2}$, $4\binom{13}{2} \cdots 4\binom{2}{2}$ for other values of $a$. Thus, there are $\binom{31}{3} - 4\left(\binom{15}{2}+\binom{14}{2}+\cdots+\binom{2}{2}\right) = \binom{31}{3} - 4\binom{16}{3} = 2255$ non-degenerate partitions of $32$ by the hockey stick theorem. We then account for symmetry. If all sides are congruent (meaning the quadrilateral is a square), the quadrilateral will be counted once. If the quadrilateral is a rectangle (and not a square), it will be counted twice. In all other cases, it will be counted 4 times. Since there is $1$ square case, and $7$ rectangle cases, there are $2255-1-2\cdot7=2240$ quadrilaterals counted 4 times. Thus there are $1+7+\frac{2240}{4} = \boxed{568}$ total quadrilaterals.